Verabsäumnisse
by twenty-something
Summary: Es gab fünf Dinge, über die Harry Potter verabsäumt hatte, zu sprechen. Während OotP. Angst. Complete.


**Verabsäumnisse**

1.  
Harry Potter hatte Sirius Black nie darüber informiert, dass er klaustrophobisch war. Es war nicht wichtig und diese Panikattacken kamen ja nur, wenn er in schmalen, dunklen Plätzen eingesperrt war. Er war überzeugt davon, dass es etwas Natürliches war, etwas ganz Normales - jeder hatte eine Phobie oder zwei, oder?  
Aber dann kam Luna Lovegood, das seltsame Mädchen, das ihr halbes Leben lang von Seelenheilern traktiert worden war, und stocherte ein bisschen herum - und es war eine große Überraschung für Harry, dass sie sein Problem in den Ferien nach seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts sah, als Sirius ihn nicht mitgenommen hatte, nach irgendwo - die Dementoren waren für sein Seelenheil zu gefährlich - nicht genug Essen für zwei - man würde Harry einsperren, wegen Beihilfe zur Flucht.  
Wenige Monate zuvor hatte ein Ford Anglia Gitterstäbe von den Fenstern gerissen und einen spindeldürren Harry in die Freiheit geflogen..

2.  
Harry Potter hatte Molly Weasley nie erzählt, dass er sich beinahe mit HIV infiziert hätte. Und nein, es war nicht wegen einem so genannten leichten Mädchen oder seltsamen Eskapaden gewesen. Er war mit zwölf durch einen Park gerannt und Dudley hatte gerade einen kleinen Jungen zu Boden geprügelt, und er wollte ihm helfen und blieb bei ihm, bis die Rettungskräfte kamen.  
Aber der Junge geriet in Panik und biss ihn, und obwohl seine Zähne kaum durch Harrys Haut gebrochen waren, sollte er vorsichtshalber einen HIV-Test machen. Die Vorsichtsmaßnahme wurde zur Notwendigkeit, als man feststellte, dass bei der Mutter des Jungen, einer Prostituierten, AIDS ausgebrochen war.  
Zwei Waisenkinder hatten drei Monate später einen Brief mit einem Ergebnis des HIV-Tests aufgerissen.

3.  
Harry Potter hatte Ronald Weasley nie gestanden, dass Cho nicht die erste gewesen war, die ihn geküsst hatte. In Wahrheit hatte er seine Unschuld im Sommer nach der vierten verloren, an eine allbekannte Journalistin, die ihn auf der Straße erkannt hatte.  
Diesem .. Akt .. hatte nicht vollständig zugestimmt - sie hatte gefragt, ob er unschuldig sei - Cedric war tot, weil er- und sie hatte ihn geküsst und gegen eine Wand gepresst - Zeig mir, dass du unschuldig bist - und-  
Und egal, was Ron über ihn und seinen Ruhm dachte, er wäre durchgedreht. Und egal, was Ron über ihn und seinen Ruhm dachte, Harry wollte ihn nicht im Gefängnis sehen.  
Und so ließ er sich auslachen über sein Date mit Cho - als sie ihn geküsst hatte, waren plötzlich ihre Hände wieder überall und - und wenn er aufwachte, schweißüberströmt, und sich schmutzig und hilflos fühlte.. dann wusste Ron es nicht, denn Ron hatte ihn gelehrt,_Silencio_ über sein Bett zu legen, weil Harry sich schämte, dass seine Alpträume alle aufweckten.

4.  
Harry Potter hatte Minerva McGonnagal nie gesagt, dass die Strafarbeiten von Dolores Umbridge mehr waren, als bloßes Abschreiben von Zeilen. Wenn die Feder durch seine Haut schnitt und blutige Wunden hinterließ, die tagelang brannten und kaum heilten, dann dachte er nicht daran, sich an jemanden zu wenden.  
Wäre er ein bisschen weniger wütend und weniger verirrt - ruhiger - gewesen, so hätte er die leise, zynische Stimme in sich selbst gehört, die ihn fragte, wegen welchem Allwissendem McGonnagal ihn abweisen würde, wenn nun auch noch Albus Dumbledore sich offensichtlich nicht mehr für das interessierte, was Harry als bedrohlich empfand.

5.  
Harry Potter hatte Severus Snape nie widersprochen, als dieser beschlossen hatte, dass Harry Okklumentik beherrschte. Auch wenn die Erinnerungen - Gitterstäbe - rot gescheuerte Haut - ein kleiner Junge am Bett einer todkranken Frau - keine Luft, überall Hände - seine Kehle so trocken, dass er kein Wort herausbekam - Panik - sag mir, wo Black ist - _Crucio _- ein Schrank unter der Treppe- der Wahrheit entsprachen, und er nicht einmal wusste, wie er überhaupt beginnen sollte, falsche Erinnerungen zu produzieren, schwieg er.  
Er blieb stumm, als Snape entdeckte, dass Blut durch seinen linken Ärmel sickerte - er sagte nichts, als Snape ihn anschrie, er solle gefälligst aufhören, um Aufmerksamkeit zu betteln, als er tobte und brüllte, wie undankbar Harry wäre und wie verzogen und arrogant und wie -.  
Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und blieb stumm.

Denn es gab Dinge, über die Harry Potter nicht sprach.

* * *

_A/N: In der Mitte von einem anderen fünften Jahr.  
Die Welt war nicht mehr dieselbe. Trotzdem war ihr Kurs unabweichlich. Denn alle versagten, wenn es um Harry Potter ging.  
Meinungen?_


End file.
